32) Revanche
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 32 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 32**

 **REVANCHE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau berharap aku menerima pengakuan cintanya? Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah memiliki cintamu, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan cintanya ataupun orang lain lagi. Aku akan tetap menolaknya!"_

" _Aku mohon kali ini saja kabulkan permintaanku, kau harusnya paham posisiku!"_

" _Emmm bukankah aku selalu mengabulkan permintaanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya? Bahkan dengan relanya aku melepas mimpuku, kenapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu, sayang? Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu mengenai hal ini lagi. Aku tetap akan menolaknya."_

Terlihat sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kantin sekolah unggulan di seoul masih begitu sibuknya. Banyak siswa yang saling bergantian mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan, meja kosong yang kini mulai terpenuhi, siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan makannannya atau dengan teman dan kekasihnya. Semuanya begitu sibuk berinteraksi satu sama lain meninggalkan sesosok pemuda manis yang kini hanya duduk dipojokan dengan sekotak bekal makanan dan satu botol jus strawberry. Konyol memang untuk membawa bekal ketika kau bahkan telah membayar mahal harga makanan sekolah. Konyol memang duduk menyendiri di tempat yang ramai, namun nyatanya bukan dia yang menjauh dari interaksi sosial disini, dia hanya berbeda dengan alasan itulah tidak ada yang benar-benar pernah mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya perbedaan yang begitu mencolok dari pemuda itu hanyalah penampilan dan pembawaanya saja. Pemuda itu bersurai pink dengan wajah manis berhiaskan make-up tipis, bibir pink yang terlihat mengkilap efek dari lip palm strawberry, kulit yang terawat dengan baik, kuku indah berhiaskan nail art hasil dari salon dan jangan lupakan cara berpakaiannya. Pemuda itu menggunakan celana black skinny jeans yang membalut kaki indahnya, dipadu dengan sweatshirt warna senada bertuliskan 'kitten', dan sepatu converse high hitamnya. Kebiasaannya berdandan inlah yang menjadikannya sendiri dimanapun dia berada kecuali di rumah.

" Lihat semua bangku sudah penuh, mau bagaimana lagi kita terpaksa duduk dengan pemuda cantik itu. Ayo!" seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam itu kini tengah menarik pemuda tampan sang pangeran sekolah menuju meja pojok tempat si pemuda cantik tadi makan sendiri.

" Hell no! Aku jijik makan sebangku dengannya, lebih baik aku balik kekelas dan melewatkan makan siangku."

" Oppa! kau mau aku makan sendiri dengan pemuda cantik itu? Baiklah kalau begitu jangan hubungi aku lagi!" Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, wanita itu melangkah kesal meninggalkan kekasihnya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana lelaki di belakangnya itu mulai panik, ia kini sudah duduk di depan si pemuda cantik.

Melihat kekasihnya yang merajuk, sang pangeran sekolah, Yoongi menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk disampingnya.

" Jangan marah lagi Eunha, kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa bertahan jika kau mendiamkanku." Yoongi mengelus surai lembut sang kekasih dengan sayang, sama sekali tidah menghiraukan tatapan luka dari seseorang yang duduk diam didepan pasangan kekasih itu.

" Hemmm" Hanya gumaman yang yoongi dapat sebagai balasan dari sang kekasih. Nyatanya Eunha begitu sibuk dengan makanannya sekarang, melihat hal itu Yoongi mengikuti kekasihnya fokus pada menu makan siangnya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi dari ketiganya, terdiam menikmati makanan dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'srett' pemuda manis yang sudah tidak sanggup berada disekitar pasangan kekasih itu beranjak untuk pergi.

" Hei, aku suka nail art mu. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri? Atau hasil karya salon?" pertanyaan Eunha berhasil membuat pemuda mais itu menghentikan acara kaburnya, kini dia malah tersenyum manis menatap Eunha penuh minat dan dia kembali duduk lagi.

" Aku mendapatkannya dari Paris nail shop, mereka memberikan service terbaik. Jika kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu kesana, akan aku kenalkan dengan the greatest nail arstist di seoul." Pemuda manis itu dengan semangat menjawap pertanyaan Eunha, dari sikapnya semua juga tau jika dia kini tengah berbahagia. Bagaimanapun pula ini kali pertamanya ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara dan memuji keindahan kukunya.

" Astaga! Bukankah tidak semua orang bisa menjadi pelaggan disana? Mereka selalu penuh dengan orang-orang kaya dengan koneksi bagus, bagaimana bisa kamu kesana? Ahhh perkenalkan aku Eunha dan yang duduk disampingku ini kekasihku Yoongi jadi siapa namamu?"

" Jimin! Namaku Park Jimin." Dengan itu percakapan antara Jimin dan Eunha berlanjut menjadikan mereka memulai hubungan baru berlabelkan sahabat, menghiraukan betapa terganggunya seorang Min Yoongi.

Semenjak perkenalan Eunha dan Jimin di kantin, mereka berdua selalu berdekatan. Dimana ada Jimin disitu pasti ada Eunha dan dimana itu ada Eunha tentu hadir pula Yoongi. Banyak orang yang memandang mereka aneh, banyak pula kabar yang beredar jika Eunha mendekati Jimin hanya karna harta dan koneksi yang pemuda manis itu punya. Jimin memang kaya, koneksi dimana-mana maklumlah anak seorang pengusaha berpengaruh di Asia. Jimin bukannya tidak pernah mendengar gosip yang beredar, ia hanya sudah terlanjur percaya. Bagi jimin kini semua terasa manis, ia memiliki sahabat dengan hobi sama jangan lupa ia juga bisa melihat pemuda tampan setiap harinya. Pemuda yang telah merebut hati dan pikirannya.

Hari ini adalah tepat 1 tahun status persahabatan Jimin dan Eunha terjalin, mereka berdua bersama Yoongi akan merayakannya dengan berbelanja, menonton film, pergi ke Seoul beauty center untuk melakukan serangkaian perawatan wajah dan merawat kuku di Paris nail shop. Sebenarnya Yoongi mana mau pergi ketempat-tempat seperti itu, tapi demi orang tercintanya ia rela dianggap sebagai orang aneh dengan mengikuti acara Jimin dan Eunha. Dengan alasan cinta ia juga dengan rela disuruh kesana-sini membawa setumpuk tas belanjaan, seperti saat ini.

" Yoongi oppa, lihat apakah gaun ini cocok untukku? Warnanya indah sekali, ukurannya juga begitu pas ditubuhku. Aku rasa gaun ini memang diciptakan khusus untukku." Eunha kini sedang berputar-putar memperlihatkan gaun yang sedang ia pakai.

" Wow... kau terlihat sangat indah menggunakannya. Gaun ini memang diciptakan untukmu sepertinya eunha." Yoongi tersenyum dengan lembut, mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang Eunha katakan. Beberapa pegawai toko juga tersenyum melihat keduanya, sebelum Jimin keluar dari ruang ganti dan menyebabkan suasana berubah. Jimin keluar dengan menggunakan celana super pendek dan ketat berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih kebesaran tipis berhiaskan bordiran bunga hitam kecil-kecil yang indah. Dia terlihat begitu manis dengan menggunakan pakaian sederhana itu, membuat orang-orang yang berada disana terpana.

"Wahhhh Jiminie kau manis sekali astaga, beli saja langsung jiminie kau sangat cocok menggunakannya. Benarkan Yoongi oppa?"

" Ya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu eunha." Yoongi mendekati Eunha dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu! Jiminie ayo kita beli saja langsung, kau akan membelikan gaun ini juga kan? Aku terlanjur jatuh hati pada gaun ini jiminie." Eunha kini menarik-narik lengan jimin mencoba membujuk jimin kesekian kalinya untuk membayar semua barang yang ia ingnkan. Pelayang toko yang melihat itu sedari tadi mearasa kasihan pada Jimin yang terlihat hanya digunakan sebagai dompet berjalan oleh pasangan kekasih, eunha dan yoongi.

"Emmm ya, beli saja eunha. Gaunnya cocok sekali untukmu. Apakah kau juga mau beli sesuatu Yoongi hyung?" jimin hanya tersenyum dengan manis dan kini tengah memperhatikan Yoongi.

" Ohhh yoongi oppa tadi sudah mencoba tuxedo pasangan gaun iniJiminie. Dan dia terlihat begitu tampan, kamu hanya perlu membayar saja Jiminie. Ayo!" dengan bergelayut di lengan Jimin eunha mengajak jimin mendekati kasir dan menyuruh pelayan membantu menyiapkan belanjaannya dan meleapskan gaunnya.

Kencan antara kedua sahabat itu terus berlanjut hingga malam. Kini Jimin, Eunha dan Yoongi sedang berada di dalam mobil Yoongi. Yoongi yang menyetir, eunha berada di kursi penumpang depan bermanja-manja dengan yoongi dan Jimin yang menjadi penonton di kursi belakang. Mereka bertiga tampaknya menikmati waktu dengan begitu berbeda.

" Aku akan mengantarmu dulu eunha kau terlihat begitu kelelahan."

" Tapi aku masih mau bersamamu oppa, menginap saja dirumahku orangtuaku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jiminie kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" eunha mengelus lengan Yoongi sambil menengok melihat Jimin dibelakang.

"Ahh ya, turunkan aku didepan saja. Biar aku hubungi sopirku." Masih dengan tersenyum Jimin begitu patuh menuruti perkataan Eunha.

"Baiklah. Disini tidak apa-apakan?" yoongi memberhentikan mobil mewahnya di pinggir jalan.

" Tentu! Terimakasih Eunha, Yoongi hyung, hari ini begitu menyenangkan." Jimin turun sambil membawa tas belanjaannya.

"Bye Jimin!" eunha memekik senang sebelum mobil Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan gelap.

" Ohh ayolah Bee, apakah kau akan tetap mendiamkanku?"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Akukan sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu, ayolah jangan diam lagi."

"..."

"Astaga Bee, aku benar-benar tidak tahan kau diamkan seperti ini lagi." Yoongi beringsut memeluk sang pemilik hati.

"Menjauhlah yoongi-chi kau bau!" mendengar perkataan itu, Yoongi kemudia melepas pelukannya dan menatap orang terkasihnya itu dengan syok.

" Baiklah aku akan mandi!" tidak ingin membuat keributan lebih parah Yoongi dengan cepat menjauh dan melangkah pergi hendak mandi.

Tidak lama setelah yoongi memastikan tubuhnya wangi ia kembali lagi menuju taman belakang menghampiri seseorang yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak betah berada jauh darinya, ia sangat-sangat mencintainya. Yoongi takkan mampu hidup tanpanya.

" Bee aku sudah wangi, peluk bolehkan?" Yoongi dengan senyum mengembang memeluk seseorang yang ia panggil 'bee' itu dengan erat. Melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher 'bee' dan menghirup aroma wangi yang membuat yoongi betah berlama-lama memeluknya.

"Ihhh lepas yoongi-chi ini sesak!"

" Tapi akukan kangen Bee."

"Sesak tau, jauh-jauh gih kamu nyebelin!"

"Kok gitu sih, Bee. Semua permohonanmu kan sudah aku turuti. Aku salah apa?"

"Kamu nggak nyadar banget ya, yoongi-chi?"

"Bukannya nggak nyadar, aku emang nggak salah, Bee. Astaga aku bisa gila."

"Biar saja yoongi-chi gila, aku tidak perduli!"

"Jangan gitu dong, Bee. Tega banget sama calon gitu."

"Kamu juga tega kemarin!"

"Astaga jangan-jangan ka-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, lawan bicaranya sudah dulu melangkah pergi.

" Tega-teganya kamu ninggalin aku sendiri di pinggir jalan sepi, gelap lagi. Bawaan banyak pula! Yah walaupun kamu kemudia balik jemput juga sih, tapi 15 menit itu lama Yoongi-chi." yoongi hanya bisa meringis menyadari kesalahan bodohnya semalam. Merasa sangat bersalah, yoongi mendekat dan memeluk 'bee' dari belakang. Tangan yoongi begitu erat melingkar di pinggang, kepala yang ia tumpukan di bahu mungil sang pujaan hati.

"Park jimin tatap aku, harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini padamu. Aku, seorang Min Yoongi begitu mencintaimu, hanya kamu. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, aku rela melepaskan apapun yang aku miliki hanya untukmu. Apakah kau tau? Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk mu. Aku mencintaimu Park jimin, sangat!" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dengan penuh kasih bagaikan ia tengah menatap dunianya. Suasana begitu romantis, hingga...

"Awwww so cheesy Yoongi-chi." Jimin yang pegal menoleh karena posisi mereka tadi kini membalikkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua lengan indahnya di leher Yoongi. Kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan lembut.

" Aku tau Yoongi-chi, aku hanya menggodamu hihi. Aku juga mencintaimu, hanya kamu Yoongi-chi." Jimin tersenyum dengan begitu manis, begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu!"

Dengan perlahan yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir manis Jimin dengan lembut penuh kasih. Hanya sekedar mengecup tidak lebih.

"Ohh aku sudah membeli stok cat kuku untuk Paris nail shop."

"Benarkah? Ibu pasti akan bahagia aku dan ayah berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya untuk membangun Paris nail shop lagi, seandainya dia masih bersama ayah dan aku, kita pasti jadi keluarga paling bahagia. Iyakan Yoongi-chi? Seandainya mereka tidak merebut ibuku, ibu tidak perlu melukai telapak tangannya setiap hari dengan bekerja begitu keras. Ayahku juga tidak akan menyibukkan dirinya di perusahaan, dan aku pasti masih bisa merasakan belaian lembut tangan ibuku. Kenapa ibu begitu menginginkan anak perempuan hingga rela meninggalkanku hanya unyuk anak perempuan dan ayahnya itu. Seharusnya aku tidak usah lahir, hiks."

" Bertahanlah Bee, hanya sebentar lagi." Mereka, saling memeluk satu sama lain, meneteskan air mata dipelukan orang tercinta berharap itu bisa menghapus segala luka yang ada. Tidak ada yang tau itu air mata sedih atau bahagia, tidak ada yan tau kecuali mereka berdua. Mereka sadar esok mereka harus melewati hari dengan bersandiwara lagi.

* _setting sekolah yang dipakai dalam cerita ini tidak menggunakan seragam seperti sekolah asia umumnya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
